lifetimemoviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Stalked by My Doctor: The Return
Images Stalked by My Dr R10.jpg| Hilary Greer & Eric Roberts Stalked by My Dr R.jpg| Eric Roberts as Dr. Albert Beck Stalked by My Dr R1.jpg| Eric Roberts as Dr. Albert Beck Stalked by My Dr R2.jpg| Claire Blackwelder as Amy Watkins Stalked by My Dr R3.jpg| Hilary Greer, Claire Blackwelder & Eric Roberts Stalked by My Dr R4.jpg| Claire Blackwelder & Hilary Greer as Amy & Linda Watkins Stalked by My Dr R6.jpg| Mark Grossman as Garth Stalked by My Dr R5.jpg| Hilary Greer as Linda Watkins Stalked by My Dr R7.jpg|Eric Roberts as Dr. Albert Beck Stalked by My Dr R8.jpg| Hilary Greer & Eric Roberts Stalked by My Dr R9.jpg| Claire Blackwelder as Amy Watkins Stalked by My Dr R13.jpg| Claire Blackwelder as Amy Watkins Stalked by My Dr R11.jpg| Claire Blackwelder as Amy Watkins Stalked by My Dr R12.jpg| Hilary Greer as Linda Watkins Stalked by My Dr R14.jpg| Eric Roberts & Claire Blackwelder Stalked by My Dr R15.jpg| Claire Blackwelder & Eric Roberts Stalked by My Dr R16.jpg| Christopher Crabb as Uncle Roger Stalked by My Dr R17.jpg| Christopher Crabb as Uncle Roger Stalked by My Dr R18.jpg| Claire Blackwelder as Amy Watkins Stalked by My Dr R19.jpg| Christopher Crabb as Uncle Roger Stalked by My Dr R21.jpg| Stalked by My Dr R20.jpg| Eric Roberts as Dr. Beck Stalked by My Dr R22.jpg| Eric Roberts as Dr. Beck Stalked by My Dr R23.jpg| Claire Blackwelder as Amy Watkins Stalked by My Dr R24.jpg| Hilary Greer & Claire Blackwelder Stalked by My Dr R25.jpg| Eric Roberts as Dr. Beck IMG_20180906_172439.jpg| Hilary Greer & Eric Roberts Stalked by My Dr R26.jpg| Claire Blackwelder & Mark Grossman Stalked by My Dr R27.jpg| Hilary Greer & Claire Blackwelder Stalked by My Dr R28.jpg| Eric Roberts as Dr. Beck IMG_20180906_175110.jpg| Eric Roberts as Dr. Beck IMG_20180906_174117.jpg| Hilary Greer as Linda Watkins IMG_20180906_175010.jpg| Hilary Greer as Linda Watkins IMG_20180906_173351.jpg| Eric Roberts as Dr. Beck IMG_20180906_172858.jpg| Tiffany Adams as Dr. Clark IMG_20180906_172410.jpg| Mark Grossman as Garth IMG_20180906_165142.jpg| Hilary Greer as Linda Watkins IMG_20180906_164929.jpg| Eric Roberts as Dr. Beck IMG_20180906_164747-1.jpg| Hilary Greer as Linda Watkins IMG_20180906_164335-1.jpg| Eric Roberts as Dr. Beck IMG_20180906_163758.jpg| Claire Blackwelder as Amy Watkins IMG_20180906_162423-1.jpg|''Obsessive pancakes anyone?'' IMG_20180906_160108.jpg| Claire Blackwelder as Amy Watkins IMG_20180906_163428-1.jpg| IMG_20180906_162916.jpg| Hilary Greer & Eric Roberts IMG_20180906_162707.jpg| Mark Grossman as Garth IMG_20180906_162212.jpg| Eric Roberts as Dr. Beck IMG_20180906_161523.jpg| Mark Grossman & Claire Blackwelder IMG_20180906_155637.jpg| Claire Blackwelder as Amy Watkins IMG_20180906_155405.jpg| Eric Roberts as Dr. Beck Synopsis Dr. Albert Beck has been on the run, hiding in Mexico, since his last "infatuation". But now, fate finds him a new paramour. After saving a girl, Amy Watkins, from drowning, Dr. Beck decides they are meant to be together. And even though it is a huge risk, he follows her back to the states. Unfortunately, when he finds her, she has a boyfriend, Garth. Dr. Beck doesn't let this deter him from insinuating himself into Amy's life however he can. Garth feels something is wrong with this doctor, who always seems to be around, but Amy likes him, and decides to set him up with her mother, Linda. At first Linda is not enthusiastic about this idea. After all, she is a widow, and also has many phobias, brought on by the death of her husband. But Dr. Beck comes to the rescue! Anything he can do to bring him closer to Amy, he'll do. Nothing will stop Dr. Albert Beck from winning the girl of his dreams! Videos Prequel & Sequels Stalked by My Doctor, Stalked by My Doctor: Patient's Revenge, Stalked by My Doctor: A Sleepwalker's Nightmare Links [https://m.facebook.com/StalkedDocReturn/ Stalked by My Doctor:The Return Facebook Page] [https://m.imdb.com/title/tt5989054/ Stalked by My Doctor: The Return IMDB Page] [https://youtu.be/gb0CIgfO8hU Buy on YouTube] [https://www.imdb.com/list/ls045195086/ Best Lifetime Guilty Pleasures List] Category:2016 Movies Category:Thriller Category:Wedding Category:Obsession Category:Actresses in Multiple Roles Category:Actors in Multiple Roles